The Administrative Core serves as a fiscal, assessment, planning, organizational and mentoring hub for the COBRE in Lipidomics and Pathobiology. Similar to the structure and function in Phase l/ll of this COBRE, the Administrative Core will act as a conduit for communication between the program director, co-director, pilot investigators, core directors, mentors and Internal and External Advisory Committees. The Administrative Core will facilitate the implementation of the strategies and goals outlined in Section D of the Program Overview. Importantly, the core will serve as the hub for the development and advancement of the Lipidomics Portal. The Administrative Core is made up of four main components: The Business Management (A-1) component is responsible for managing all of the administrative and fiscal aspects of the COBRE. This component is also responsible for scheduling all of the regular scientific meetings, as well as the annual meetings of the Internal and External Advisory Board and the Steering Committee. This component is heavily engaged in the regular assessment of core performance and preparation of the annual progress reports. The functions of the Mentoring and Faculty Development (A-2) component include implementing and supervising mentoring plans to ensure the success and independence of the junior target investigators. This component will also expand to include working with mid-level faculty on grant renewals and potential program projects, as well as mentoring users of the scientific cores. The objective of the Lipidomics Portal (A-3) component is to provide a one-stop shop for researchers to request lipidomics core services, share experimental data, network with their peers and the CTSA community, and publicize discoveries in this field. The fourth component of the Administrative Core is the Sustainability Plan (A-4). This component has the primary responsibility of identifying a range of potential fiscal opportunities and implementing strategies necessary to provide independent long-term support to the Center for Lipidomics and Pathobiology.